Marriage: a wonderful institution
by MysticYouth
Summary: A valentines day malec proposal thst i thought was a cute idea


Marriage: for Shadowhunters it was simply a duty, something done for politics or family, but Alec wanted his marriage to be based off feelings of love and true happiness. He wanted to marry the one person that made him truly happy, the person who he could be himself around, the person who he called home, Magnus.

Before Magnus, Alec had only thought of love as a distraction, and something he could never truly have because of his sexuality. But that seemed life forever ago, because Alec couldn't remember what that feeling was like anymore, not while he had Magnus by his side.

Marrying Magnus was something that had crossed Alec's mind frequently for the past couple of weeks. As head of the institute, he knew he couldn't be selfish but he wanted marriage to be the one thing he did for himself. Once upon a time Alec tried to marry for his family, he got as far as the alter before the idea of being unhappy for the rest of his life came to realization. Magnus was the one who saved him from going down that path. In a perfect world, Alec could have both, a happy life and one devoted to protecting people.

Every time Alec would consider proposing, clouds of hesitation and doubts would pass over him. It was as if an angle and a demon were sitting on his shoulders, each telling him to do different things. His heart was practically begging him to ask Magnus, but his head would consider every obstacle like the fact that the clave wouldn't want the head of the New York institute to be marrying a downworlder and that there was a possibility of loosing his position. The clave had been seemed less wary of the downworlders since Valentine's death but they could never really see them as equals.

And if Alec was going to propose, he couldn't afford to mess it up. The ring he would give had to be perfect if Magnus was going to wear it for the rest of his life. He had to get through at least one sentence without choking on his words, he had to know what right words to even say and how to ask. And Magnus had never been married before, so what if he didn't even want to. It was understandable since the warlock was immortal, what would be the point in marrying someone, if you'd be spending only a portion of your life with them. Alec worked hard to push that though away though.

"Hey Alec," The familiar voice of a certain red haired girl pulled Alec out of his thoughts. He looked up from the report he'd been trying to write to see an ever so chirpy Clary Fairchild standing over his desk.

"What do you need?" Alec asked, trying to keep the tone of annoyance in his voice hidden.

"Nothing, I just came to give you this," she said happily, handing him a small heart shaped box. Alec eyed it with a puzzled expression and when he didn't take it from her, she just placed it on his desk.

"Why would you give me this...?" Alec inquired, clearly confused as to what was happening.

"Well it's Valentine's Day and I wanted to give you one as a token of our friendship," Clary explained simply.

"Valentine's day..?" Alec was starting to wonder if clary was playing some kind of joke. Today surely want the death anniversary of Valentine, and even if it was, why would she be giving him a gift in the shape of a heart, and when have they ever been friends.

"Yep, it's a holiday I've celebrated ever since I was little, it's a day where you give out these Valentine's," she said pointing to the one on Alec's desk. "You give them to your friends and family, and lovers of course, to show them how much you love them."

"That's silly and cliche," Alec remarked in the usual grumpy tone he couldn't help but use when when speaking to clary.

"So what? It's fun!" Clary chirped. "You should give one to Magnus,"

"What? No, I'm not really interested in mundane holidays," Alec told her.

" but it's not about mundanes," she argued. "it's about telling the people you care about that you love them, because with all the craziness that goes on, sometimes we forget to take a moment to remind them of that."

Alec hated to admit that no matter how annoying the red head was, sometimes she was right.

"Thanks then, I guess" Alec place a hand on the heart shaped box, acknowledging the gift as he forced out a thanks. He opened it uncover an array of sugary sweet candy hearts.

"Well I hope you like them," Clary squeaked happily turning to leave. When she wasn't being annoyingly troublesome, she was being annoyingly happy. "I've gotta go give this special Valentine to Jace," she told him before disappearing out of sight.

Alec didn't want to believe that it was Clary who had inspired him to follow his heart, but maybe she had just a little something to do with it because he found himself going to pick out an engagement ring shortly after her visit.

Magnus let out a sigh of relief as he portaled in the front room of his apartment after a full day of dealing with clients. Who knew that using his magic abilities to help solve people's problems could be so tiring, even if it was all simple spells. Today was one of those days he wanted to come home to his boyfriend and complain about his day, then Alec would laugh about his silly complaints before comforting him and making the warlock forget about everything. But of course Alec wasn't here today, it was still early in the evening so his Shadowhunters was probably held up with work still. Or that was what he thought before he received a text from Alec himself.

The golden sunset created vivid colors in the sky of orange and pink. The branches on the trees danced rhythmically to the cool crisp breez. And in the center of the gorgeous scenery sat the most beautiful angel, Alexander Lightwood.

Magnus joined his boyfriend on the bench where he sat admiring how beautiful the shadowhunter looked, as he always did. The warlock was gifted with a genuine smile from Alec when he saw Magnus.

"Hey," Alec greeted happily, placing a tender kiss on the warlock's lips.

"Well somebody seems happy today," Magnus commented. "Why did you want to meet here?" the warlock inquired.

"Cause it's really nice out, and the sunset's always nice to watch from here, so I wanted to watch it with you," Alec told him simply.

"You're right about that," Magnus agreed, putting an arm around his boyfriend and pulling him closer to which Alec responded by leaning into the warlock's embrace and letting out a little sigh of comfort. While Alec looked up, watching the sunset, Magnus held his gaze on the angelic being in his arms, admiring how his features glowed in the light of the sun that was slowly setting.

"Why are you staring at me?" Alec asked shifting his hazel orbs to look at Magnus.

"I'm not staring, I'm admiring," Magnus told him innocently to which Alec let out a small laugh. "I can't help it, it's not my fault you're so drop dead gorgeous," he added. A light blush painted on Alec's features, and the younger boy looked away trying not to show it.

As the sun continued to tuck itself into a blanket of clouds, Magnus and Alec continued to talk about anything, everything as they shared laughs and giggles and enjoy ether company of one another. And sometimes there was a silence, not at all awkward, but some moments they didn't need to speak. Magnus found himself wishing that time could stop and they could be in this moment forever. Time had already stopped for him, but Alec's time was continuing to tick away. Of course they would have a long life together but it would end someday. Even if there was a way to make Alec immortal, Magnus wasn't sure Alec would be okay with watching those around him die. That was the only thing he hated about being a warlock, he tried to not let it bother him but seeing death over and over again wasn't ever easy. And there was nothing that could be done to prepare or to make it easier to deal with.

"Hey Magnus, Alec's soft voice called out to him bringing him out of his thoughts, which Magnus was glad for.

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Do you know of Valentine's Day?" Alec asked to Magnus's surprise.

"Yes I do, but I didn't think you'd even knew of it or that you were interested," the warlock spoke apologetically feeling guilty. Maybe he should have celebrated the mundane holiday with Alec but he never expected that the shadowhunter would want to. Alec never made a big deal about any parties of celebrations and according to izzy's words, he wasn't exactly warm and fuzzy.

"Well I'm not," Alec admitted. "But I- I do have something for you"

Magnus could notice that Alec was stuttering which was something he did only when he was feeling anxious. It was rather adorable to the warlock, how even after they'd been together for a while Alec still got nervous. He grew curious as he watched Alec stand up. The shadowhunter reached in his pocket, retrieving a heart shaped box and holding it out for Magnus with shaky hands.

"thank you, Alexander, though you really didn't have to," Magnus said hesitantly accepting the gift.

"just open it," Alec lightly urged and Magnus did so, revealing an assortment of fancy chocolates. Alec watched in anticipation as Magnus opened the box, his heartbeat speding up rapidly and he was finding it difficult to breathe. Magnus eyed each chocolate, smiling until his gaze wondered to the very center where a diamond ring was placed. The warlock's mouth fell open in disbelief and a gasp escaped his lips. He looked over to his boyfriend who was now down on one knee, kneeling before him.

"Magnus, I- I love you so much, a- and I'm certain I want to spent the rest of my life with you," the shadowhunter began, struggling to breathe as he tried to get each word out with clarity. "I- I know I maybe can't promise you forever, but- but I know that I want to spend each day I have, loving you. And I-" he trailed off, unable to get another word out. Alec had a whole speech prepared in his head about how much he loved Magnus and how truly happy he was, but his anxiety had completely taken over and he couldn't get out what he wanted to say

"Magnus Bane, Will you marry me?" Alec finally proposed after collecting himself for a few seconds. The Shadowhunters anxieties grew when he looked at Magnus who still looked shock and hadn't said a word. He wondered if he'd messed up terribly and his chest tightened even more that it almost hurt to breathe.

Magnus was speechless, still trying to wrap his head around the reality that moment was actually happening. Never before, in the centuries he'd lived, had the warlock ever been married. He wore many rings on his finger but never an engagement ring, he'd never taken this step in a relationship with anyone before. For some reason though, he liked the thought of Alec being his first fiancé. Marrying his shadowhunter lover would be controversial, the clave wouldn't like it and the downworlders might not be fond of it either. But those obstacles seemed to have slipped the warlock's mind because he knew exactly what he wanted.

"I- I get if you need time to think-" Alec began but was cut off

"Yes," Magnus answered finally.

"W-wait, What ?" Alec asked in disbelief, as if he were expecting the warlock to say no.

"Yes," Magnus repeated, but this time with more certainty in his voice, "I'll marry you, Alexander." and Alec knew he meant it. A wide smile appeared on the Shadowhunters features, which to Magnus was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen and he couldn't help but smile too. Alec took the diamond ring from the box, sliding it onto the warlocks ring finger.

He threw his arms around Magnus, kissing him full on the mouth with passion. He was telling Magnus hoe much he loved him and how happy he was in this moment, Magnus knew it even though Alecs lips never uttered the words.

"Are you sure this is exactly what you want?" Magnus asked him as they pulled apart.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Alec answered before pulling his fiancé in closer to close any space between their bodies as he met their lips again. Magnus knew of many reasons why Alec could be unsure, but he wasn't going to question it anymore. Marriage was what they both wanted, and they would face any challenges that came their way together as partners.

"Yknow I hear that," Alec began breathlessly, pulling apart. "Marriage is a wonderful institution, not that I would know." Those were the exact words Magnus had said when he found out Alec was planning on marrying Lydia Branwell.

"Hmm, I've heard that too," Magnus said laughing. As the air chilled, Alec brought his warlock Into a warm embrace, hugging him tightly as if he were trying to keep him warm. "I love you, Alexander," Magnus murmured against the crock of Alecs neck.

"I love you too," Alec returned, placing a sweet kiss on the warlock's head.

"Why don't we go home now, darling?" Magnus suggested as it was evident that they were both starting to get cold.

"Yeah," Alec agreed and Magnus waved his hand creating a portal. Alec took his fiancés hand into his own, running a finger over the new ring on his finger. They stepped through the portal together, and to their home they were bound.

End


End file.
